


Take Me to Events I Hate

by heavendoyoung



Series: We Work(,) Together [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, dojae are dumb and in love, just mentions of spicy activities, protect doyoung, stream kick it, there aren't explicit spicy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavendoyoung/pseuds/heavendoyoung
Summary: “Did you tell him?”“Nope.”“Why not?”“Because I’m scared.” Doyoung sarcastically smiled.“Dons, the two of you are practically married.”“Married people don’t have to be in love.”“You’re so fucking annoying I literally hate you.”“Yeah, yeah.”dojae fwb!au where doyoung finally musters up the courage to confess to the guy he's been fucking for a year
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: We Work(,) Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655575
Comments: 26
Kudos: 348





	Take Me to Events I Hate

**Author's Note:**

> please be reminded that this is a work of fiction!
> 
> part two to [Look Away When I Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036482), but can be read as a stand alone
> 
> thank you for reading, this is the last part of this short series. comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

“Why are you sad again?” Yuta asked, concerned, “I know something is up, you haven’t been nagging as much tonight.”

“Because,” Doyoung sighed.

“What?” Yuta plops down onto the bed.

“You know how Jaehyun took this girl to the annual company dinner? He hasn’t texted me since it ended. And now I’m jealous and upset.” Doyoung pouted.

“Wait,” Yuta stared at Doyoung wide-eyed, ”you finally admit that you like him?”

“Oh yeah, I came to terms with it like over a month ago.”

“So much for being your best friend.”

“Oh, and ‘like’ might be a bit light of a word.”

“Doyoung you fucker we can’t be friends anymore, you tell me nothing.”

“BECAUSE… you’d laugh at me.” Doyoung fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“I would not have laughed.”

Doyoung turned to stare at Yuta.

“Okay maybe I would have laughed, but not at you; I’d just laugh because I’m right.”

“Yeah, I know. I guess this was so small of a thing it just slipped my mind. I guess I’ve always known deep down but I didn’t want to admit it. But then I finally thought about it that night that I quit: I thought about everything that I’d miss in Neo and he was the only thing that popped up in my head. And it wasn’t that shocking either, I was just kind of like ‘yeah okay fine’, and besides I thought you already knew so it didn’t matter.”

“Fine,” it was Yuta’s turn to pout, “Did you tell him?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared.” Doyoung sarcastically smiled.

“Dons, the two of you are practically married.”

“Married people don’t have to be in love.”

“You’re so fucking annoying I literally hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They lied on Doyoung’s bed in comfortable silence, Yuta busy soaking up the information from their conversation.

“Do you think he’s ashamed of me? Is that why he wouldn’t take me?” Doyoung’s voice was barely higher than a whisper.

“No, Taeyong says he talks about you a lot.”

“Yeah, but he and Taeyong are close…”

“He probably just thought you didn’t want to go. You know, because you don’t like going to these things. And you also just quit.”

“Is it bad I wanted him to ask?”

“Well, no, but it’s not his fault he didn’t.”

“I know that… Ughhhhhh, I hate myself so much I literally- I don’t know why I’m annoyed. It’s _not_ like we’re exclusive or anything. I have to snap out of this.”

“You do realise this can be fixed if you just, uh, asked him to be your boyfriend, right?”

“I am going to embarrass myself.”

“Dude, there is absolutely no reason for him to reject you.”

“Yes there is, he’s Jung Jaehyun.”

“Yeah, so? You’re Kim Doyoung. Why are we stating the obvious?”

“Sometimes- okay, a lot of the times- I feel like he’s,” Doyoung paused for a bit, ashamed, “out of my league?”

Yuta stared at him with disbelief. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

“You’re supposed to comfort me, dickhead.”

“I’m so close to leaving.”

“Yuta its 12 am and you’re scared of walking home alone because you think clowns will kill you.”

“Well maybe I want to die today.”

“Can we just sleep I would rather not find out tonight that he doesn’t want to sleep with me anymore.”

“You’re so fucking dumb it’s unbelievable.”

“Good night, Yuta. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, I guess” Yuta sighed dramatically.

They both smile and drift asleep.

The next day was sunday. Yuta was still asleep, but Doyoung couldn’t sleep well, so he was up early. Too early for regular Doyoung, but Doyoung today felt like distracting himself by doing all the chores on this fine morning. He changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie and prepared himself to go to the supermarket to get all his groceries. Before he left, he checked the bedroom again, just to find Yuta still in deep slumber, so he decided not to bother him.

  
im going to the grocery store rn >  
didn’t want to wake u >  
though i hope u die in ur sleep >  


He drove to the grocery store and arrived very soon. He checked the list written down on his notes, and headed straight to the cereal aisle. Personally, Doyoung was not a big fan of cereal, but his ~~his boyfriend~~ platonic buddy Jaehyun loved frosted flakes. He didn’t understand what was so enjoyable about fried corn coated in sugar, but nonetheless added two boxes of them to his cart.

Strolling around, Doyoung was finally able to clear his head. He forgot about his current disaster of a love life, and noticed events happening around him. He saw a kid near the ice cream fridge wailing on the floor, an elderly lady sniffing all the oranges in the sales area, and teenage girls taking photos. He likes the supermarket; it’s warm.

As he turned into the noodles aisle to pick up some instant noodles, he noticed a familiar girl. _Oh._ Doyoung recognized her as Jaehyun’s date. It didn’t take him long to recognize her either; he did spend two days digging up the history of this girl, making sure she was a good match for Jaehyun. She is. He approached her subconsciously, and noticed all the love marks on her neck. _Ohhh._ He halted and turned right around, not bothering with the instant noodles. He feels his chest tighten slightly. _We’re not exclusive._ He willed himself to forget the purple marks blooming on the girl, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He finally finished shopping around, and headed towards the checkout. They were a bit heavy to carry, so thankfully he drove here today. Once he was settled on the seat, he took a deep breath. _WHY do I do this to myself._ He punched his car horn, releasing an awfully loud beep which startled a woman in front of his car. She glared at him as he bowed his head down quickly to apologize.

“UHHHGH.” Doyoung groaned.

He swiftly drove home, ready to spill everything to Yuta, just to find out he’s already left. 

Needless to say, he was in a bad mood again.

**Ding**

It was Jaehyun.

jung jaehyun  
< doyoooooo  
< i miss you :(  
< why didn’t you text me last night :(  
< peaches :(

Doyoung smiled to himself. _You’re too weak, Kim, get your shit together._

  
jfdklajfkleawjkl >  
I THOUGHT U WERE BUSY >  


jung jaehyun  
< i miss you

_I miss you too._

  
we saw each other two days ago? >  


jung jaehyun  
< yeah still 😔  
< can i come over tonight 🤤

  
yeah sure >  


jung jaehyun  
< everything ok?  
< your texts are so dry 💀  
< but you won’t be tonight ;)

  
STOP >  
yeah i’m okay>  
see u 😥 >  


jung jaehyun  
< see you later :D

_cute._

He texted Yuta about everything that just happened.

  
yuta >  
yuta >  
yuta >  
guess >  
who >  
i >  
saw >  
mf jaehyun’s date >  
and she had hickeys all over >  
D: >  


bitch  
< JUST CONFESS ALREADY

  
WHY >  
IT’S POINTLESS >  
CLEARLY HE’S NOT AS INTERESTED>  


bitch  
DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS HIM  
< WHO DID IT  
< YOU DONT  
< JUST FJIEWAOFEWJIOAEWFJIO  
< for gods sake do it pLEASE

  
:( >  
:( >  
:( >  
:( >  


bitch  
< doyoung let’s be rational here  
< what’s the worst that can happen?

  
oh i don’t know probably him hating  
me and cutting me off even as a  
friend?>  


bitch  
< i’ve met him before he’s a good person  
< he won’t cut you off because you like him  
< BESIDES  
HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL  
< YOU???  
HE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE YOU CURED  
< CANCER

  
he looks at a lot of people like that :( >  


bitch  
< YOU’RE BEING SO IRRATIONAL  
< i won’t talk to you until you do it  
< bye dons!!!!  
< text me when you receive the good news

  
YUTA >  
i hope you get deported back to japan >  


Read 1:06 pm

He’s going to do it. Maybe Yuta was right, he knows Jaehyun pretty well and he’s not one to end friendships because of a stupid crush. Oh, how he’ll long for Jaehyun’s touch when he ends this tonight. It’s only fair on Jaehyun, Doyoung thought, ‘friends’ is good. _I mean if he hated me he wouldn’t have put up with this thing for so long. I mean I don’t need him to return my feelings. I’ll just be heartbroken and sad, but not telling him is also torturing myself._

_Ugh I don’t know how to think straight._

He tries to go back to sleep so he can stop thinking, but an hour later, he only got hornier at the thought of everything he and Jaehyun have done on this very bed.

He couldn’t take it, so he got up to freshen himself up. He also took this opportunity to relieve himself in the shower, a certain dimpled boy on his mind. 

He came out of the bathroom in boxers and a black pullover, the one which he knows shows off his collarbones. He walked back out to the kitchen and remembered he’s left all the groceries in his car. 

Groaning again, he forced himself to retrieve the bags of shopping from the garage. It’s good for him, though, it forced him to focus on this task that took his mind off of tonight. Butter in the fridge, apples in the fruit bowl, shampoo in the bathroom cabinet, cereal-

The frosted flakes. With careful hands, he opened the overhead cupboard and placed the two boxes next to the almost-finished one. He goes back to sorting out his groceries.

It wasn’t even four in the afternoon yet, at least two hours until he’s due for dinner and three until his dick appointment.

He texted his assistant for his schedule for the next week and he got a reply in less than 5 minutes. 

For the next hour and half, he worked on spreadsheets, drafting emails, and preparing for some meetings with clients for the next week. He’s been more productive than usual, determined to not think about Jaehyun while working, and managed to get quite a lot done.

Five thirty strikes and he’s hungry. His cupboards and fridge were filled with food, but honestly he’s too lazy to cook anything proper. He went opened up his cabinet to get a packet of ramyeon. He was down to his last one. His mind wanders back to this morning when he saw-

No. He can’t afford to think about that again. He focuses on chopping up his leeks and frying his egg while letting his pot of water simmer. 

Due to his hunger, Doyoung managed to slurp down his bowl of noodles within 10 minutes. He regrets this immediately because he felt so bloated. 

He tries to move around as much as possible, lightly jogging even while washing the dishes so that he can digest all the food before Jaehyun came over. 

The attempt was unsuccessful because as soon as he put down his last chopstick on the drying rack, his doorbell rang. 

He wiped his hand on the hanging towel before answering the door. 

Immediately after the door swings open, Jaehyun closes the distance between them and presses a soft peck on Doyoung’s soft lips. 

“Hi,” Jaehyun greeted with sparkling eyes.

Doyoung felt the heat rise up to his ears. “Hi,” he managed to mutter out, dazed, “come in.”

Jaehyun politely took off his shoes once he stepped Doyoung’s apartment and shut the door behind him. 

Before Doyoung could even sit back down on his living room couch, the younger man caught him and wrapped his strong arms around the elder’s waist. 

“I missed you,” Jaehyun stated as he looked into Doyoung’s eyes, just loud enough for him to hear.

“You’re a clingy one, aren’t you, Jaehyun?”

“Only for you, babe.” 

Jaehyun nuzzled his nose against Doyoung’s.

_These are the moments he makes me think that we’re more than friends._

Before Doyoung could wiggle out of Jaehyun’s grip and tell him they needed to talk, Jaehyun brought one of his hands up to Doyoung’s face and pressed their lips together.

Doyoung, being the weak man he is, melted into the kiss. 

Their lips moved together harmoniously. Jaehyun bit down lightly on Doyoung’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth. 

They parted for air but Jaehyun immediately dived into Doyoung’s collarbones, pressing soft kisses along his bare chest.

“Wait, wait.” Doyoung paused Jaehyun just before the younger was going to slip his hands down the backside of Doyoung’s boxers.

When they pulled away, Doyoung could see the blissed out expression on Jaehyun’s face and his swollen plump lips. The sight was so beautiful Doyoung was almost speechless.

“I just ate dinner, can I digest it first?” Doyoung’s voice was no higher than a whisper.

Jaehyun pouted but agreed, not without stealing a peck first.

Jaehyun sat down on the couch and Doyoung stood up to get the remote and turned on the TV for some background noise. Jaehyun took this opportunity to pull Doyoung down onto his lap. Doyoung lets out a small whine and Jaehyun chuckles behind him.

“You’re exceptionally clingy today.”

“I missed you.”

Doyoung shuffles so he can face the younger, thighs spanning across Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun kept one arm locked around Doyoung’s waist.

“You keep saying that.”

“Because I did.” Jaehyun pouted, again.

Doyoung chuckled at his childish antics. His heart filled with warmth as he realises he is one of the few people that gets to see this side of Jaehyun.

“I missed you especially yesterday. First time in five years we weren’t trash talking our coworkers at the event. Made me realise how shitty this company is without you.”

“Well, Jaehyun, I’m sorry I quit,” Doyoung said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. “I mean, you could have asked…” His voice trailed off.

“Are you,” Jaehyun paused to study Doyoung’s face, “perhaps, _jealous_?”

“No!” Doyoung replied, too fast.

“You are, aren’t you.”

“No.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to go. Considering, you quit like a month ago.”

“I would have if you asked me…” Doyoung kept his voice low.

“I only asked her because the guy she wanted to go with didn’t ask her and she wanted to make him jealous.”

“Who?”

“I swore to secrecy.”

“Jae, I don’t even work there anymore.” Doyoung’s voice was no longer laced with jealousy, instead it was replaced by curiosity.

He moved closer to Jaehyun’s face, and gave him puppy eyes. 

“Julian.” Jaehyun blurts out before clearing his throat.

“Are you serious?” Doyoung’s jaw drops, “Julian? Like, like, single dad Julian? Accounting Julian? Beer belly Julian?”

“Yes, the very. I didn’t ask what she saw in him. I didn’t want to know.”

“Wow.”

Doyoung took a moment to process everything. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you instead, baby.” Jaehyun smirks as he sees the elder’s cheeks flush at the pet name. “Wait, back to you being jealous. Michelle? Really? We’re just friends.”

“Soarewe,” Doyoung mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Come again?”

_It’s now or never_

“We- Do I really need to explain _why_ I was jealous?”

“I think I got it but do entertain me.” Jaehyun connects his other arm with the one behind Doyoung and looks into Doyoung’s eyes.

“I,” Doyoung gulps, “like you. More than _just friends_ or even _friends who sleep together_.”

Doyoung spoke slowly, careful not to get lost in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I was jealous because I thought you liked her- saw something in her that you didn’t see in me.”

Jaehyun gave a reassuring smile and kissed the crown of Doyoung’s head. 

“I knew you hated these events.”

“Yeah, but I like going anywhere with you, Jaehyunnie.” Doyoung decided to be confident for once, his best smile plastered on his face, nimble fingers brushing Jaehyun’s messy hair back in place.

For the first time since they slept together a year ago, Doyoung managed to make Jaehyun flustered. 

“You could have asked; I would have said yes in a heartbeat.”

Cautious again, Doyoung asked, “Does that mean you like me too? The same way I like you?”

“I thought you didn’t like me the way I liked you. I thought you knew.”

“Huh?” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“New year’s. I told you I love you after we fucked. I didn’t get a response so i thought you just didn’t know how to respond to my sudden confession.”

“I don’t remember this at all. Are you sure I wasn’t just, I don’t know, asleep?” Doyoung questioned in disbelief.

“Uh,” Jaehyun halted, “yeah I guess… Guess I was a bit tipsy.”

“I can’t believe I love you.”

“I can.” Jaehyun pressed a soft kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “I love you a lot more, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow and climbed to straddle Jaehyun’s lap. 

He crashed their lips together feverishly, hands swung behind the younger’s neck as the younger shamelessly gropes his ass. The television in the background is long forgotten.

Jaehyun bucked his hips up ever so slightly, eliciting a soft moan from Doyoung. 

Jaehyun suddenly pulled back.

“What are we?”

“Friends?” Doyoung joked. 

“Good enough for me,” Jaehyun smirked. 

They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to take back what they said. 

Neither of them do for a while; simply staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s go back to what we were doing, yeah?” Jaehyun asked as he took off his shirt.

“This is so unfair. How can you look like that while I-”

“Now, now,” Jaehyun cut in, “I can’t have my boyfriend being insecure about himself. You are _beautiful_.”

“Ah so we’re boyfriends now?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“I think I’d love to.” Doyoung answered, giggling.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Jaehyun smiled at his now-boyfriend, “by the way, now that we’re dating. You better not answer more doors looking like this. I better be the only one seeing this.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Doyoung teased innocently.

Jaehyun ran one of his hands along Doyoung’s milky thighs below his boxers, while the other one pulled up the zipper on his sweater, hiding his chest area.

“I’ll get jealous.”

“Would you rather me get the door without clothes on entirely?”

“No, but right now that sounds pretty nice.”

Doyoung giggled again. _Giggle one more time and I’m proposing_ , Jaehyun thought.

Three rounds later, the couple collapsed onto Doyoung’s bed, cleaned as their last one was in the shower. 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop smiling. Seeing his boyfriend with his t-shirt on, fresh hickeys on the neck, gummy smile on full display.

“You know, I saw Michelle this morning.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Grocery store. I bought you more frosted flakes, by the way. Her neck was, uh, really decorated. Wasn’t you, right?”

Doyoung sounded wary near the end. He trusted Jaehyun, but they weren’t official 3 hours ago.

“No, I actually lost her within two hours. I don’t know where she went. Maybe- Oh god. Was it Julian? Holy shit I need to get that image out of my head.”

“You won’t believe how relieved I am right now.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
i did it >  


bitch  
< tell me he said yes  
< i don’t want a murder on my hands

  
please don’t kill my boyfriend >  


bitch  
< KSJFEIJJHSLFSDKKLDS  
< KIM DOYOUNG 

**Author's Note:**

> _”Fancy seeing you here, Doyoung Kim.”_
> 
> _Doyoung turned around to see Sally putting on her best smile._
> 
> _“You too, Sally.” He took a big swig of his cocktail._
> 
> _“Last time I checked, you don’t work here anymore, right? What brings you here, then? Can’t get enough of Neo? Well, we don’t really want you.”_
> 
> _“Then ‘we’ musn’t include me,” Jaehyun chimed in just in time, “because I want him really bad.”_
> 
> _Sally scoffed in disbelief before walking away, “You can do better, Jung.”_
> 
> _Jaehyun just kept his eyes on his boyfriend, dimpled smile on his cheek. “I really don’t think so, Sally.”_
> 
> thank you for reading! follow me on twt! @/jlsungbb


End file.
